The XLaws
by Teh weirdo O.o
Summary: A little story of a deformed teenage girl who wants to kill and seeks revenge on Jack Skellington, but what did he do? Will Jack die? Or will the XLaws meet their demise? Chapter's 4 and 5 are up now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from the** TNBC**, Timmy does, he's a very lucky man and he's god, worship him ya fools, Mwuahahaha… Amos belongs to **Bonedadde** from DeviArt while Dr. Aminstein and the failed project are mine…

**The X-Laws**

It was the end of Halloween night, Jack Skellington had finished guiding the citizens to their Halloween Scare in many worlds and they were very delighted. "Thank you all, citizens of Halloween Town" shouted Jack Skellington from the fountain. "This was the most horrible Halloween yet." All of the citizens cheered, but stopped when an explosion was heard coming from Dr. Finklestein's Laboratory. 'What is the Dr. doing now?' Jack thought.

He ran off to Dr. Fink's lab and slammed open the door, "Dr. Finklestein?" there was no answer. "Dr. Finklestein, are you alright?" Before long he heard coughs from above and ran up the rail way ((Can't say staircases cuz there weren't any in Fink's lab). "Dr. Finklestein?" Jack saw lots of smoke in Fink's lab and found the doctor on the floor, "Doctor, are you alright?".

"Yes, I'm fine Jack" the doctor said while coughing out the smoke in his lungs, Jack helped him up to his wheel chair. "It's not the first time I made a failure"

"Doctor, what other failure?" Dr. Fink just covered his mouth with his wee-little hands ((Sorry, couldn't help myself), "Forget it Jack, I said nothing"

"Doctor, I can see it that your trying to hide something, you can tell me" Jack gave a friendly smile to the doctor as Dr. Fink sighed. "Jack, before I returned from Amos a year ago, me and Dr. Aminstein were working on a project to make an unstoppable creature, but it failed, the creature we made was a teenage girl and she was horrible when me and Aminstein created her, so the Dr. preserved her in ice."

Jack was very surprised "Doctor, why didn't you just destroy her?" "We couldn't" Fink said "The girl was indestructible, we tried everything: molten lava, the lowest temperature known, everything, even magic couldn't destroy her, so Dr. Aminstein decided to preserve her in ice"

Jack now understood why the doctor always wanted his creations to be perfect. "Well doctor, I must get going, I hope you get your project done" he left the lab and went to his manor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Amos, inside Dr. Aminstein's lab were she was doing another project, an explosion occurred. "Dr. Aminstein, what's happening?" said one of the doctor's helpers. "I don't know; get out of here"

"But doctor, what about you?"

"I'll be fine, now go" Her helper obeyed her and left the lab, in just seconds, a creature appeared from the smoke. "cough cough Unggghhh"

"Oh no" Aminstein gasped, she ran to the creature but she got attacked by it. "Why?" the creature said when Aminstein got up from the floor. "Why what?" "Why have you CREATED ME!" the creature shouted at Aminstein before using her stretchable arms created by toxic chemicals to grab a huge generator. "What are you talking about?" the doctor said. "Maybe THIS will make you remember" the teenager slammed the generator at Aminstein but the doctor avoided it.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" the doctor shouted at the creature "I don't take orders from a MAD SCIENTIST!" she slammed the generator again at Aminstein but she kept avoiding it until the whole lab was now on fire.

"WHAT did I do?"

"YOU CREATED ME THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!"

"I only wanted to make an unstoppable army to stop the dark side"

"But you didn't succeed, instead, YOU MADE A MONSTER OUT OF ME!" she grabbed another generator and slammed it again at Aminstein who was still avoiding it until the creature got her, the doctor screamed in pain. "I... only wanted to create an unstoppable creature..." the teenage girl grabbed an electricity storage and raised it into the air. "And I succeeded..." the creature slammed the doctor and killed her.

The laboratory was now burned to the ground; she was the only person standing on all the rubble. She noticed something beneath some metal and picked it up, it was a picture frame with her creator, Dr. Aminstein alongside another doctor and a tall skeleton, she recognized the skeleton quickly. "Jack Skellington... You will meet the same fate as Aminstein," she started to walk away from the burned down laboratory.

"Everyone who made me will meet their demise slow and painful, but first, I must get some... acquaintances, no one will mess with me..."

Why didn't Dr. Fink tell this sooner to Jack? Why does the creature think that Jack was responsible for her creation? Why? All of this will be learned in time...

Amos (c) **Jackslament13** or **Bonedadde**

Dr. Aminstein and the failed project (c) **Me** ((Steal them or lie that their yours, **yew die**)


	2. Chapter 2

Linetra had made it through Amos and arrived at a world named Twilight Town; she walked thru the streets and saw that no one was there. It was very quiet there and it looked suspicious to her, she kept walking until she felt a slight chill in her robotic spine, someone was watching her every move. NeoShadow's appeared and attacked her, but they were no match for Linetra. She defeated them with one single strike of her quemical arms, "Heh, they are such weaklings..." 

She kept walking the streets and realized that it was a ghost town "Hello, Is anyone out there?" she shouted, hoping for an answer. All she got was nothing but the sound of the wind blowing. Before long, a Behemoth Heartless appeared and attacked her directly with its tusks. She landed in the cold hard ground as she started to bleed in her mechanical stomach, even if she was unstoppable, she had her weaknesses.

Linetra was loosing blood, and fast. The Behemoth was about to hit her with his electric attack, but someone threw a rose at the small horn on the Behemoth's head and made it loose half of it's energy. The girl was surprised 'A rose... stopped it?' but she got out from her thoughts as she heard someone from above a building.

"Don't worry, young lady, the Phantom brothers are here to help", the two black figures from above jumped from the building and landed in the ground, they looked like skeletons, but both of them had hair, one of them had short silky black hair and was wearing a black mask on his right side of his face while the other had short spongy blond hair with brown streaks.

The rose that was thrown a while ago reappeared in the black haired skeleton's bony hand. "Raoul, take care of the maiden, I'll deal with this beast" the skeleton said to the blond one. "I'm already onto it, Erik"

Erik ran towards the Behemoth and threw his rose again but, instead of the horn the rose hit it's front leg. The Behemoth roared and charged at him, Erik jumped above the Behemoth and striked its horn with a karate chop, the beast disappeared as Erik picked up his rose and returned to Linetra and Raoul. "Is she alright Raoul?"

"I'm not sure, she's having blood loss but I stopped it just in time" Erik smiled and patted his brothers back but frowned as he saw the girl, he placed his bony hand on her forehead. "She's too cold, we must take her to our place, she needs medical attention and fast" Raoul accepted with a nod and picked up Linetra.

They leaped from building to building until they reached the town's clock tower, they looked like shadows from the sky. When they reached the tower, Erik knocked on one of the walls three times and a door appeared. He opened it and they both entered the hidden room... 

another chappy for the story and a short one as well... I got almost nothing on my mind; only watching TV and reading other's stories is gonna help me...

Twilight Town and the Heartless (c) SquareEnix and Disney  
Raoul and Erik Phantom ((Skeleton form, cuz their human form belong to Gaston Leroux) (c) Me ((Steal them or lie that they're yours, yew die)


	3. Chapter 3

Linetra awoke from her slumber and noticed she was somewhere else, she saw that she was on a bed made of steel but it was kind of comfortable. Linetra tried to get up, but she flinched by her injury on her mechanical stomach, she saw bandages around her stomach with a spot of blood on them. 'Shit! This thing must have been deep by that Heartless…'

Linetra heard footsteps from a room nearby, she got out of bed even if the injury was hurting her. Only one of the skeleton duo came to see how she was, and it was the shorter one "I see you're out of bed, mademoiselle". Raoul walked towards Linetra, holding a potion of some type. "Why am I here skeleton?" 

"Don't worry cheri, you're safe here with me and my brother"

Linetra was slightly confused about this "Before you try something on me, who are you and where am I" Raoul gave a chuckle at the question "Well, my name is Raoul, mon cheri, Raoul Phantom, and you are inside Twilight Town's clock tower" Raoul stretched out his bony arm towards Linetra as she gave a confused look. "Don't worry, it's just a healing potion, it will heal your injury"

Linetra gave a glare at Raoul as he gave her a trusting smile; she grabbed the potion and drank it with a single shot. "I see you're cooperating better than I expected"

"And by that you mean…"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you were going to start attacking me and my brother"

Linetra was starting to understand Raoul about what he said, footsteps started to be heard again, she got in her battle pose, but Raoul lowered her quemical arms. "I see our guest is healed Raoul" The taller skeleton with the black mask appeared. "You haven't yet told me your brother's name"

Raoul forgot to mention his brother and he just gave an embarrassed look while the other skeleton glared at him before going towards Linetra "My name is Erik, Erik Phantom, Raoul's twin"

"If you guys are twins, why don't you look the same?"

"Me and my brother were born the same day but, somehow, we look different from one another" Erik said seriously to her, he looked pretty angry. Raoul looked ashamed and that made Linetra interested. "Okay, let's get off topic, have you ever heard of or met Jack Skellington?"

Raoul and Erik got shocked from what Linetra said "Jack Skellington? As in, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town?" Raoul said worried while Erik was very angry. "That no good son of a bitch?" Linetra was kind of surprised of their reactions 'This is even easier than I thought'. "Yeah, it's him; do you have a grudge on him or something?"

"We loath him" Erik said angrily "He's the reason our mother died." Raoul was very silent at the moment until he continued what Erik said "He killed our mother, Emily." 

Linetra got a slight chill on her spine as she heard their mothers name "The corpse bride?" Erik and Raoul gave surprised faces at her "Yes, it is her, she was the corpse bride, everyone thought she rested in peace after what Victor Van Dort had done choosing Victoria Everglot besides her, but Jack wanted her dead, she died in the very same place were Barkis Bittern had killed her the first time "

"Ooookaaayyy, lot of info" Linetra said as she started to leave. "But, I really need to go now so, bye" Linetra closed the door behind her and was about to leave until Raoul came "I have one question cheri, may I go with you? If you have no problem with that…"

"Do you really want to? Your brother might not like this"

"On the contrary, I'm okay with it," Erik said, exiting the hidden place "IF I can join you" Linetra was very happy about this, "Thank you both, we can have revenge on Jack together" Erik and Raoul smiled "Anything to destroy a murderer like him."

Linetra gave them a smile and started to walk away "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Erik and Raoul followed her to the train station of Twilight Town and got to the first ride to Ancient China, they had to travel to other worlds to have more followers. Linetra was really quiet on the train, she was thin king on a strategy to kill Jack, there were so many choices but, she needed more followers to accomplish her goal.   
---------------------------------------------

James Skellington walked in the cold hard paths of the graveyard, he was really sad of what happened 5 months ago. "Tifa…" he said to himself, hopping that she would return. "Why did I believe in your father? Why haven't I saved you from your darker side in your heart? Why..."

James kept walking thru the graveyard and into the forest; he came across the corpse bride's grave. "Emily… why haven't you told my father were Tifa was so he could save her sooner so I could be with her?" James walked back to town; he didn't know what to do without the one he loved. "Tifa…" 

James had his mind in the clouds until he hit someone by accident "Hey, watch were you're…" he gasped as he saw the person he had hit, he had black hair, pale skin and he looked like a rock star of some kind. "Sparda?" The teenage devil boy raised his head to see the pumpkin prince "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, you asshole"

James was very angry by Sparda's comment until he chuckled "Heh, I knew you would say that after what happened 5 months ago" Sparda was very calm and lowered his head and continued on his way. "Loser…" he whispered.

"Jerk…" James said to himself and went to his home. He didn't know what was at hand over at Twilight Town, but James was still pretty sad. The pumpkin prince doesn't know that soon, someone will fall for him, a new enemy of his father's will fall in love with him, but know he went upstairs to his room and rested his head on his black pillow until he was in a deep sleep…   
Jeje… sorry if this took so long, blame skewl…

James Skellington (c) JackandSally4Ever  
Emily/Isabelle a.k.a. Zeh Corpse Bride (c) Tim Burton ((A.K.A. Timmy)  
Sparda (The member here) (c) His parents or God, yew choose


	4. Chapter 4

Linetra, Erik and Raoul had made it to Ancient China, it was snowing really hard. They got out from the train station portal and landed near an ancient temple with chinese symbols on the entrance. 'Maybe there are some creatures that have a grudge on Jack here'. Linetra walked towards the entrance and knocked on the wooden door. Before long, a tall old skeleton appeared, he was wearing olden dark blue chinese clothes.

"Good morning sir, I was wondering if we can enter in this temple" The old skeleton looked very puzzled, "I know why you are here, young lady"

Linetra was sort of shocked, the old skeleton chuckled. "Come in, young ones" Erik and Raoul exchanged looks and entered after Linetra. The temple looked very old but it had a beautiful garden outside were some strange looking skeletons were meditating; Linetra grew a sinister smile on her face before asking the old skeleton. "Sir, if it isn't any trouble at all, may I ask a few questions to those skeletons over at the garden"

The old skeleton nodded "Yes, just don't ask of how they look like please" "I won't, thank you, come one guys"

Erik and Raoul obeyed and followed her to the garden, the strange skeletons looked nothing like they expected to be. One skeleton was wearing red chinese robes and had small pinkish bat wings, from his waist up he was like any ordinary skeleton, but from his waist to below, he had the body of a red snake, there was two stitches running thru his both eye sockets.

The second skeleton had the same body as the other skeletons, he was dressed in blue robes, huge blue bat wings and he also had a blue tail, he only had two stitches running thru one of his eye sockets. The third had green robes, two pairs of green wings and a green lion tail. Last but not least, the last one was wearing yellow robes, had huge yellow bird wings and long tail feathers.

All of them were in different meditative poses, Linetra walked towards them with an odd feeling. 'Come on, they are not out of the ordinary, but I have to do this, for all of Jack's victims' sakes'. The snake bodied skeleton opened his eye sockets and noticed Linetra.

"Hello, young maiden, what it is that you seek here at the Konshu temple?" The other skeletons opened their own eye sockets and looked upon the snake skeleton and Linetra. "I was thinking if you know the Pumpkin king of Halloween Town, Jack Skellington"

All of the skeletons exchanged shocked looks at each other before the second skeleton spoke. "Jack Skellington? We heard of him and his evil ways"

"We hate him for what he has done to many worlds, and us" the third skeleton said, swishing his green tail.

The fourth skeleton, was quiet for a while, then spoke. "All of us young monks lost our homes and family thanks to him"

The old skeleton walked towards the young monks and the trio, "These young warriors have lived here for a long time, and I think they have to leave soon" The skeletons gasped. "But, master Zometa, this is our only home, we can't leave" The fourth skeleton said, standing up. "You will leave, but you will not be alone." Master Zometa approached to the skeleton and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You will go with the young lady and her companions, to the evil force that cost you your homes" Linetra was very impressed, she was just about to offer the monks to join her, but the old monk did what she would have done. "You all are Konshu warriors, and now, you must have your own task made, to defeat Jack Skellington's evil rein"

The green robed skeleton rose from the ground and grew a sinister smile on his face. "Heh, I'll go master Zometa, If Kinatsu Godatsu here is still afraid to leave" He chuckled while Kinatsu gave an afraid look. "Tatsu Goke, I'm not afraid to leave the temple" The snake bodied skeleton slidered to Linetra, "Master Zometa, do we really have to go with these guys?" he said, with a happy smile, master Zometa nodded as the blue tailed skeleton walked towards Tatsu and Kinatsu. "Po Kan is right, come on guys, stop fighting and get your things ready, we'll leave in 10 minutes"

Erik walked towards Po Kan, making him slider away from Linetra, when they were a few feet away, Erik looked pretty angry at Po Kan. "Don't even think of trying to slider into Linetra's heart, in any shape or form, she's mine" Po was really confused, "What are you talking about? I don't even like her, she's all yours if you want" He sliddered away to pack his things, Erik walked back to Linetra and Raoul. "What was all that about Erik?"

Erik ignored his brother and walked towards the entrance of the temple, he sat on the temple steps, Erik looked pretty sad. He reached into his coat and grabbed a blood red rose, Erik looked at it sadly 'How can I tell her how much I love her? She can't possibly accept a monster like me'

He put back the rose inside his coat and waited the others to be ready for their departure to Halloween Town.

Sorry if this chapter was short, I had to hurry for my biology exam. Next chapter will introduce other characters that will be in my story...


	5. Chapter 5

When the monks had packed up their stuff they joined Linetra and the twins to travel again by train, this time towards Halloween Town. Erik was very quiet during the ride and made Linetra wonder why "Raoul, what's up with Erik?" The skeleton sighed "I really don't know". While Linetra and Raoul were chatting, the monks were trying to come up with a plan.

"Come on guys," Po Kan said. "Pull yourselves together, Master Zometa will be fine." "You're sure Po? Cuz what I think, he wanted to get rid of us for good" said Tatsu Goke angrily. "But Master Zometa would never do that, he's too honourable" Kinatsu Godatsu said worriedly. "Kinatsu's right, Tatsu, you're the one who wanted to leave the Konshu temple for good" Kan Tsu said, making Tatsu mad.

Erik watched the monks fight for a while when he returned to his thoughts 'How can I tell Linetra what I feel for her' he sighed. Raoul walked towards him, "What do you want Raoul?" "I was just wandering why were you quiet all this time" Erik gave a glare to his twin "It's non of your business" He walked away from his brother, Erik walked around the train and stumbled on someone, making them both fall.

Erik rubbed the back of his skull, "Ow, monsieur, don't you care for..." "Who are you calling mister?" The person Erik stumbled on was a ragdoll; she had light blue skin, light green eyes and brown hair. Erik felt embarrassed of calling a lady a man. "I'm dearly sorry, mademoiselle" He helped her get up in a gentleman way. "Thanks" Erik paused for a moment when the ragdoll gave him a confused look. "Mon cheri, do you know when this train will stop in Hallowen Town?" "Please mister, call me Nicole and, I think the train will be in Halloween Town for a few more hours"

"Thank you, Nicole" Erik bowed to her and walked back to the group. Nicole got a weird chill on her spine when Erik left 'Who was that guy? It doesn't matter now, I hope Daddy is doing ok '

End of chappy, I know this one's short but I got Writer's bloc again...

Nicole, the ragdoll (c) Her and ONLY her ((JackNightmare 2 U)  
The other dudes (c) Me


End file.
